dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Inlustris Dawnbreeze
Inlustris "Twink" Dawnbreeze is a Human Wizard. Inlustris is played by Vince Tuibeo. Intro You feel this bright and sunny aura flowing out of this youthful girl. She approaches you and greets you. "Fourth Generation Wizard-in-training from the Dawnbreeze family, Twink! Nice to meet you! How can I help you? *giggles*" She tries to hold the smile while reaching out a hand, waiting for you to respond. She's looking like she's counting in her head. "...6...7...8...9" Her face starts to get red. She panics and grabs a book. You caught a glimpse of the title, "Socialization 101". She turns around, panickingly breezing through the pages murmuring, "w-what to do? what to do when your handshake is rejected?" She turns her head to see how you look at her. Face gets even redder. And then she faints. Description Appearance Short human female with brown hair and blue eyes. Twink usually sets out on an adventure wearing her favorite colors, purple and gray. Personality She has zero self-confidence and puts up a cheerful facade because a book said it is good for making people like you. She does everything by the book and has yet to make big decisions on her own without consulting books. Biography Early life Twink is born in the walls of the Dawnbreeze Guild founded by the Dawnbreeze family. Growing up in a guild of illusionists, She lived in a life where illusions are part of her reality. Life as an adventurer Twink is next in line for the leadership of the guild but still has to prove her worth as a self-made wizard. Away from other fourth-generation wizard trainees of her guild, she received a special training where she must learn the arcane ways as they are applied in real life. The promise of the guild After gaining enough arcane knowledge and experience, Grandmaster Arcen Dawnbreeze, Twink's father, promises her that she will inherit all of the guild's secrets. Relationships and Affiliations Family Twink loves her family, most especially her father. She knew that her father running the Dawnbreeze guild has been very tiring for him. She desires to grow stronger as soon as possible so she can take away some of her father's burden. Dawnbreeze Guild Along with other fourth generation wizards to be trained by the guild, Twink has really good ties with people from first to fourth generation of guild members. Wexley Being the first adventurer who seem to be around the same age group as her, Wex easily became one of Twink's reliable allies. Her being older than Wex makes her somewhat feel like she has an obligation to guide him to the path of studying and academics. Elward the Bard and Nyx Arclight Probably the two men she had travelled with the most, Elward and Nyx have been really good "older brothers" to Twink. Their bonds have started during their adventures in Sokol Keep. Mage Kru An unlikely party of spellcasters were formed when several books were stolen. Aren J. Meliannes Twink's study buddy. Aren has been the first magician she met that is willing to share magical knowledge with her outside the Dawnbreeze guild. They get to hang out in libraries given the chance. Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items * Broom of Flying * Ring of Spell Storing * Ring of Protection * Amulet of Health * Wings of Flying Feats * Resilient (Dexterity) Signature Spells * Creation * Minor Illusion * Major Image * Seeming Class Abilities Wizard Features * Arcane Tradition: Illusion Quotes and Moments "No one escapes Twink!" - Twink after bathing in the blood of two thugs stabbed by Ornstein. "D-don't you read?! Advanced Spellcasting Ethics, chapter 2 says you should not make an illusion of an ally without their consent! Y-y-youuu rude b-b-.. ughhh!" - Twink scolding Nyx and Elward after they made an illusion of Twink as bait. Twink's self confidence sank at an all time low when she was magically transported to the middle of a crowd without anything in her person, including her clothes. Category:Characters